Various concepts for the storage of information with the aid of organic layers are discussed in the scientific literature W. The formulations range from ferroelectric layers [2] and memories based on metallic filaments [1,3] to memories comprising donor-acceptor complexes [4]. Despite the large number of publications in the field, the precise functional mechanism of the memories is nevertheless unknown in many cases and the reproducibility and cycle stability is severely limited.
Previously, organic memory elements sometimes suffered from low cycle stability. Furthermore, the design of previous organic memory elements made them relatively costly to produce. An organic memory element that overcomes one of these disadvantages or other disadvantages known in the art would be desirable.